redditanimefandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Devin11/Most watched anime series all time
1. Kuroko no Basuke Once upon a time, the basketball team of Teikou Middle School rose to distinction by demolishing all competition. The regulars of this team became known as the “Generation of Miracles”. After graduating from middle school, these five stars went to different high schools with top basketball teams. However, a fact few know is that there was another player of the “Generation of Miracles”, the phantom sixth player. This mysterious player is now a freshman at Seirin High, a new school with a powerful, if little-known, team. Now, Tetsuya Kuroko, the sixth member of the “Generation of Miracles”, and Kagami, a naturally talented player who spent most of middle school in America, are aiming to bring Seirin to the top of Japan, taking on Kuroko’s old teammates one by one. 2. Bleach High school student Kurosaki Ichigo is unlike any ordinary kid. Why? Because he can see ghosts. Ever since a young age, he’s been able to see spirits from the afterlife. One day he meets Rukia, a Soul Reaper who’s job is to destroy evil spirits called Hollows. Rukia is terribly injured and transfers her powers to Ichigo as the last resort and he became Soul reaper . It is now his job to protect humans and souls alike from hollows. Soon after, however, the reaper who gave him her powers is sentenced to be executed, and Ichigo decides to save her along with his friends. 3. Eden of the East On November 22, 2010 ten missiles strike Japan. However, this unprecedented terrorist act, later to be called as “Careless Monday,” does not result in any apparent victims, and is soon forgotten by almost everyone. Then, 3 months later… Saki Morimi is a young woman currently in the United States of America on her graduation trip. But just when she is in front of the White House, Washington DC, she gets into trouble, and only the unexpected intervention of one of her fellow countrymen saves her. However, this man, who introduces himself as Akira Takizawa, is a complete mystery. He appears to have lost his memory. and he is stark naked, except for the gun he holds in one hand, and the mobile phone he’s holding with the other hand. A phone that is charged with 8,200,000,000 yen in digital cash. 4. Taboo Charming Mother Kazuhiko’s father has just recently married a beautiful young woman named Misako and he dreams of his new mother all the time. While Yosuke, his father has remained cool to her and her needs, Misako has been getting lewd calls and gifts of sex toys from that same person. Soon, unable to hold herself back, Misako finds herself trapped within Kazuhiko’s power and willingly places all of her physical needs in his care. But Kazuhiko is not satisfied with just his step-mother. He has also set his eyes on Emiko, Misako’s little sister. In an unforgivable secret triangular relationship, it is a secret that must be hidden from Yosuke or the cost will tear the family apart. 5. Sekirei Inato Sahashi is extremely intelligent, yet due to his inability to cope under pressure has failed the college entrance exam twice. As a result he has been branded an idiot and loser by many. One day after talking to his yet again disappointed mother he comes into contact with a girl named Musubi who was under attack. The girl runs but takes him with her and soon finds that Minato, while unknown to him, is an Ashikabi, one of the mysterious set of masters that have the genetic trait that can become partners with some of the 108 cute girls, buxom women, and bishōnen called “Sekirei”. The reason for the partnership allows the Sekirei to use all their power to win in the competition held by the mysterious MBI corporation. 6. Maoyuu Maou Yuusha After a long and treacherous journey, our Hero finally arrives at the Dark Lady’s castle only to find himself being asked for help. The Hero explains how the war that the demons have brought upon the humans have killed thousands and put more in misery. The queen of demons however argues that this war has made the human society band together as one and showed empirical evidence how it has increased population, increased production, boosted economy and improved society overall. Furthermore, she explains to the Hero that ending this war will result in a civil war that will produce more bloodshed than there ever was. The Hero, convinced that the only way to bring peace, relatively speaking, is to join forces with the Dark Lady, agrees to help with her plans! 7. Rurouni Kenshin/Samurai X During the Bakumatsu (the final days of the Tokugawa government) in Japan, there was a merciless swordsman known as Hitokiri Battousai (Himura Kenshin), who fought alongside revolutionaries against the government. After the revolution, he suddenly disappeared and throughout the years became a legend. About ten years later, he is a wandering swordsman, who dedicates his life to helping and protecting people as a way to pay for all the lives he took during the revolution. This is the story of Kenshin, wandering swordsman, master of Hiten Mitsurugi Ryu style of sword fighting. His many adventures begin with his arrival at Tokyo and meeting Kamiya Kaoru, sword instructor and owner of a dojo… Category:Blog posts Category:Anime films